SONIC: Genesis of a Hero
by Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle
Summary: A teenage hedgehog nicknamed "Sonic", his siblings Manic and Sonia join forces with a ragtag team called the "Freedom Fighters" when a mad scientist named Dr. Robotnik plans to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and harness their power. (Retelling/expansion of the first Sonic game, and first installment of the Sonic-verse Series)
1. Voice Cast

"**SONIC: Genesis of a Hero**"

Voice Cast

-Maurice P. Cobalt/"Sonic" the Hedgehog (**Kyle Massey**)

-Jules Cobalt (**George Newbern**)

-Bernadette "Bernie" Cobalt (**Ellen Kennedy**)

-Chauncey "Manic" Cobalt (**Robbie Rist**)

-Sonia Cobalt (**Ashley Tisdale**)

-Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Cobalt (**Paul Eiding**)

-Muttski Cobalt (**Bumper Robinson**)

-Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Ovi Julian Kintobor (**Wayne Knight**)

-The Omni-Viewer (**Kyle Hebert**)

-Collin 'Snively Robotnik' Kintobor (**Peter MacNicol**)

-Ovina "Eggatha Robotnik" Kintobor (**Karen Fukuhara**)

-Sally Acorn (**Cristina Valenzuela**)

-Caterkiller (**Mark Hamill**)

-Antoine D'Coolette (**Rene Auberjonois**)

-Bunnie Lightfoot/Rabbot (**Candi Milo**)

-Oliver Kintobor/Robotnik Jr. (**Joshua Rush**)

-Rotor Walrus (**Bill Farmer**)

-Nicole the Lynx (**Stephanie Sheh**)

-Johnny Lightfoot (**Cameron Ansell**)

**NOTE: **Let's just say that my fanfictions take place in a timeline where Rene Auberjonois is still alive.


	2. A Speedy Beginning

_In a dimension similar to our own, there exists a planet, like our Earth...called "Mobius". Like our Earth, it acts as a home and habitat for living creatures of many species, all from different walks of life...even humanoid animals! Of course, they're called "Mobians", and boy-howdy, are they PLENTIFUL!_

_But today, I'm here to tell you all a story…of a man and his dream, six unusual gems, a team of rebels, and a trio of teenage hedgehogs who were destined to become champions…_

* * *

**PROLOGUE: A Speedy Beginning**

The ear-piercing wail of an electric guitar's strings being struck rang loudly through the suburban community of Acorn Acres. Many of the adult denizens of the neighborhood would be seriously pissed off and demand the noisemaker to knock it off.

But the younger residents, namely kids and teenagers, enjoyed listening to the sweet, sweet sounds of the local garage band...the _**Sonic Underground**_.

On the drums was a green hedgehog with a spiky mohawk, a pierced ear, and a snappy red vest with fanny pack. This was Chauncey Cobalt, but he preferred to be called "Manic", due to his frenzied drumming style. Most grownups thought it referred to his manic fixation on taking minor, useless items like paper clips, condiment packets, discarded keys, and other such things.

On the keyboard was a magenta female hedgehog wearing a red shirt, purple pants & boots, accompanied by a pair of purple opera gloves. This was Sonia Cobalt, who fancied herself to be quite refined, as well as a major fashion expert, which put her in charge of designing the band's outfits if they ever got booked for a gig. In her spare time when she wasn't practicing with the band, she attended judo classes.

And on the guitar (and lead singer) was a cobalt-blue hedgehog with spiky mohawk-aligned quills, and a pair of red sneakers with a white stripe across their width. This was Maurice P. Cobalt, but to fans of the band, he was known as "Sonic" the Hedgehog. The reason for that was because of his super-speed, which he'd demonstrated plenty of times on his school's track team.

And as the triplets finished their latest jam session, there was no doubt Sonic had earned his title of "Fastest Thing Alive", as he topped off the song with a sweet guitar solo.

"..._you know I'm Burnin' Way Past Cool_, yeah!" he finished, striking one last chord.

"Not too shabby, eh, sibs?" he asked, turning to his brother and sister.

"Coulda used more drums, but I still call it a win," Manic replied, putting up his feet. "All's we need is to get booked for a gig, and we'll be rakin' in the Mobiums!"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Manic. Money's great, but we're in this for the music; right, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah, sis; you get it!" Sonic nodded. "Hopefully one of our groupies is willing to spread the word."

Manic shrugged. "The music is nice and all, but we also need dough, ya know? A hedgehog's gotta eat, too!" he replied.

Just then, the garage door opened, and in stepped a tall, light-blue hedgehog with a bushy white mustache, a pair of glasses, some welding gloves, and a pair of brown shoes with two yellow stripes across the both of them. This was Sir Charles Cobalt, but Sonic and his siblings called him "Uncle Chuck".

Chuck was known around Mobius as a very famous inventor and technician, but a few years before the triplets were born, he chose to retire from the inventing business and begin running a chili-dog stand called "Chuck's Chili Dogs" with his brother Jules. Of course, to help run it, they needed an apprentice, so Chuck took in a young canine orphan named Muttski, and taught him how to help out around the restaurant.

A few years following the triplets' birth, Sonic began to display his super-speed powers for the very first time...but unfortunately, this resulted in him burning the soles off of many, MANY pairs of shoes. So, Muttski suggested making a pair of friction-proof sneakers that would be able to withstand the boy's speed-and so Charles invented the "Power Sneakers" for his nephew; he'd never outgrow them, because they would continue to grow as he did, and they wouldn't burn up due to having been tampered with Power Ring energy, which Charles had previously discovered during his early years as an inventor.

Needless to say, Sonic took to his "slick kicks" like a duck to water, and he wore them practically ALL the time, everywhere he went-it was like they were an extension of himself.

"What's up, Unc?" asked the Blue Blur.

"Well, Sonny, I got a few errands that I need you and your siblings to take care of," explained Uncle Chuck, handing him a small list of things to do. "Just a few things I need for some experiments o' mine, is all. The neighborhood could use a break...so they don't call the police and report you for noise pollution."

Sonic tapped his foot in contemplation. "I dunno, Unc...we gotta keep our skills sharp so we can prep for our first gig." he replied.

"Look, just think about it, alright?" Chuck asked, patting his nephew on the back. "Those Power Rings could _really _help us out at some time, you know."

And on that note, he went back into the house.

"You know, bro, we COULD use the fresh air," Sonia replied. "Maybe being out there will give us the inspiration we need for new songs!"

"New songs?" asked Sonic. "What's wrong with the ones we got?"

"Well, if we're gonna be a major band, then we need plenty of new material," explained Manic. "If we keep givin' the fans the same ol' stuff, they'll get bored quick and drop us like a microwave potato."

"Fair point," Sonic replied. "Everybody into the van!"

And so, the three teens headed to a woodshed in the backyard, where they piled into their large, bulbous, beige-colored camper van. Sonia started up the engines as her brothers buckled themselves in, and they drove off through the suburban streets.

"So where do we FIND these Power Rings, anyway?" asked Manic.

Sonic checked the list. "Some place called Green Hill Acres. Sounds like a total nature zone with a name like that."

"At least the name sounds nice," replied Sonia as they headed off down the road.

However, they didn't notice a bulky-looking figure emerging from the bushes as they left. It was a humanoid-shaped robot, with a shiny metallic gray-and-white paint job. It was roughly six feet tall, with a single red-tinted optical visor, which seemed to blink. Melee spikes protruded from the joints and head, while large "fins" occupied the forearms.

It turned its head towards the Cobalt home, as its red visor glowed with a scanning light.

"_**PRIORITY ONE: HEDGEHOG LOCATED.**_" it said in a robotic monotone as it began to move towards the house, its metallic footsteps clanking all the way...

**END OF PROLOGUE.**


	3. A Simple Errand (NOT!)

_**I figured that I might as well get this new chapter ready in time for the Blur Blur's next birthday...I've got a few days until then by the time I'm writing these words, so I'd best get cracking!**_

_**Also, whenever the Badniks speak, it looks like this:**_

_"__You miserable little spike-balls...you're going to regret this!_"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A Simple Errand (NOT!)**

The Sonic Underground continued their journey towards Green Hill Acres, with Sonia in the driver's seat, Manic riding shotgun, and Sonic in the backseat.

"See anything yet, Manic?" he asked, with a yawn of boredom. His brother in question took out a pair of binoculars, and checked out the window.

"Zippo…zilch...nada, bro," the green hedgehog replied. "Nothin' but shiny houses with goofy lawn ornaments...but at least the lawn care service looks kinda cool."

"Lawn care?" asked Sonic. "Whadda they look like?"

"Kinda like robot ladybugs and robot crabs…" Manic explained. "Why do you ask?"

Sonic and Sonia traded glances at each other.

"Pull over, sis," Sonic replied. "Maybe one of those guys has seen some Rings...and maybe we can get Manic some water to keep him hydrated and non-hallucinating."

"It's no hallucination, dude," remarked Manic. "I know what I saw just now."

Sonic and Sonia rolled their eyes at this, and pulled over nearby. Sonia leaned out the side-window.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked loudly to get their attention. "We were wondering if you'd seen anything strange? Like...say, a floating golden ring?"

Instead of a normal response, all she heard was the sounds of hydraulic whirring, which came from a robotic ladybug with round red body armor with a vent covering its back, with a blue face in a near-spherical shape. It also had cartoony black eyes, two white mandibles, and thick yellow antennae. Underneath its body was a single large wheel, which made it look like a unicycle. A small rocket thruster on both sides of its rear was its propulsion source. It also had short arms with yellow forearms and a single claw at the tip.

Sonia's eyes sparkled. "D'awww…it's so CUTE!" she gushed, approaching it.

"Sis, might wanna back off from that thing!" advised Manic. "Could be dangerous!"

"Don't be silly, Chauncey," retorted his sister. "How could anything this adorable be—"

_**SWOOSH!**_

Sonic had narrowly pulled Sonia away just in time before the robotic ladybug could use its claws to slice through her.

"Still think it's too cute to be a threat?" asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonia panted in mild exhaustion. "Point...taken..." she replied as she got to her feet, brushing herself off. "No more Mrs. Nice Hedgehog!" she took hold of her necklace, which began to glow brightly with pink electricity as it suddenly transformed into a keyboard...which had a shape similar to that of a laser rifle.

The robotic ladybug revved up its wheel, and its thrusters fired up as it lurched towards the fuschia-colored hedgehog. But Sonia squinted as she took aim...and fired a blast at the robot, blowing it apart in a shower of smoke and robotic parts.

As the smoke cleared, a small, gray-furred rabbit wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers stumbled from the wreckage. "Ohh...what happened? Where am I?" he asked.

Sonic did a double-take. "Johnny Lightfoot!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Sonic...?" asked Johnny, bewildered. "Last thing I remember, I was just minding my own business when this big, bulky-looking thing on two legs attacked me. Next thing I know, I'm crammed into this machine and forced to run on a tiny treadmill!"

Sonic couldn't help but ponder about this. "Pretty freaky experience, Johnny," he remarked. "But at least it's over now."

"Before you got stuck in there, you wouldn't happen to have spotted a floating, golden ring anywhere, would you?" asked Sonia.

The rabbit rifled through his pockets. "Hang on...just a second..." he muttered, until he pulled out one of the previously-described rings in question. "Would it look like...THIS, by any chance?"

"Definitely, dude!" Manic replied, as Johnny handed it to him. "Thanks for the assist!"

"Ah, don't sweat it," replied Johnny. "Though I'm willing to wager that some of my relatives and pals got crammed into those things, too, so you guys had best keep an eye out for them!"

And he hopped away into the forest.

"Well, at least we know Manic wasn't just imagining things when he mentioned a robot ladybug," remarked Sonia. "But so far, I haven't seen any robot crustaceans..."

Suddenly, Sonic zipped forward and tackled Manic and Sonia to the ground, as a medium-sized explosion went off behind them.

Sonia grunted. "What the heck, Maurice?" she asked.

"Hey, don't ask me," replied Sonic, pointing in front. "Ask HIM." It turned out to be a robotic crab the size of a laptop, who was standing near the remnants of the previously-demolished ladybug robot.

"_Motobug...speak to me_!" exclaimed the metallic crustacean at the pile of scrap which used to be a functional robot. Being a demolished machine, it could say and do nothing except for let off whisps of smoke.

The robot crab turned its eyestalks towards the Sonic Underground. "_You...YOU organic pukes did this to him! Well...I'll make you all PAY! So swears Crabmeat, of the glorious Robotnik Regime!_" he vowed, his eyes squinting.

The hedgehog triplets blinked.

"Wait...you're saying...that your name is...Crabmeat?" asked Sonic curiously.

"_Of course!" _replied the robot. "_My designation was bestowed upon me by my inventor, the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!_"

Sonic snorted, before he burst out laughing. "Oh, man! C-crabmeat? Seriously?! That's gotta be the goofiest name I've ever HEARD!" he exclaimed, rolling around on the grass.

Crabmeat's eyes seemed to glow with rage. "_You're going to regret laughing at me, creature,_" he snarled. "_ATTACK!_"

He raised his claws into the air and clicked them furiously. As soon as he did, an entire platoon of Crabmeat robots emerged from the woods and surrounded the hedgehog triplets.

Sonia tapped her medallion, which changed into her keyboard-rifle.

Seeing this, Manic tapped his medallion, which turned into a set of drums.

"Alright, these look pretty swanky," he remarked, pulling out a pair of drumsticks. "But what good is percussion?" he then started playing a brief drum solo, which made the ground quake beneath the crabs' legs.

"One shoots lasers, the other makes quakes..." remarked Sonic. "Now that's a beat I can move to!"

He sped up, his legs turning into blurry, spinning red wheels as he tore off into the crowd of Crabmeats, who opened their claws and fired mini-missiles at him. Luckily, using his speed, Sonic was able to expertly dodge the missiles, which hit the Crabmeats and blew them apart, leaving disoriented forest animals in their wakes. And the few he missed were either shaken apart by Manic's quake drums, or blasted apart by Sonia's shooting.

"Hyup!/Ya missed!/Wotta bunch'a slow-mo's!/I've seen faster snails!"

Within the span of 12 seconds, Crabmeat's army was decimated, and only Crabmeat the first was left standing.

Sonic curled himself into a ball, and Crabmeat sighed in relief. "_Oh, good; he's cowering...perhaps he's had enough of my army's power, no doubt_!" But his fears were soon reignited when he saw the ball begin to spin into the shape of a buzz saw.

Crabmeat got up and quickly began to scuttle away as the blue buzzsaw rose into the air, and then came barreling towards him. The robotic crab could only shriek in terror as he was suddenly smashed into spare parts, as a tiny pinniped hopped out and bounced away.

Sonic dusted his gloved hands off. "And that's all she wrote," he smiled proudly.

"Where do you think all these bots are coming from?" asked Manic.

"Well, one of them mentioned a Doctor Robotnik," replied Sonia. "Maybe Uncle Chuck knows something about him?"

"Good thinkin', sis," said Sonic. "Let's get back in the van, and cruise on home for some answers!"

And so, after gathering the discombobulated parts, the group got into the van and sped off for home.

* * *

As they arrived in their neighborhood, the houses seemed strangely empty, though they had been full of life the day before.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Manic. "Looks like a ghost town here..."

"Everyone's probably out at the store, or visiting relatives," replied Sonia as she drove towards the Cobalt home, but ground to a halt when she saw what was happening.

Two large, bulky humanoid robots were vandalizing the house, and were proceeding to light it on fire.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Mom...Dad...Uncle Chuck...Muttski...NO!" he exclaimed in horror.


	4. A Quest Begins

**Chapter 2:**

**The Quest Begins**

* * *

**_When we last left our three young heroes, they were sent on an errand by their Uncle Chuck, but ran into a bit of trouble along the way. However, once they returned home, they beheld a terrible surprise..._**

* * *

Sonic's mouth hung open like a creaky porch door. The home he had grown up in for 15 years was being vandalized and burnt by some walking junk piles. Now, he'd always had a tendency to get a bit steamed up on some occasions...but compared to what he was looking at currently, those other times were small potatoes.

This time, he was running on pure anger. His teeth gritted...his eyebrows furrowed...his gloved hands clenched into fists of anger; it was as if a candle had been lit within his body...and his anger was like a furnace. Sonia and Manic both decided it was best to back away and let their brother channel his rage.

Sonic focused on one of the SWATBots who was crushing the mailbox and lunged at him in a frothing, furious anger.

"YOU LOUSY BUCKET OF BOLTS!" he exclaimed. "WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MOM, DAD, UNCLE CHUCK AND MUTTSKI?!"

The SWATBot simply responded, "_Attention, fellow SWATBots; hedgehog is exhibiting violent tendencies! Terminate with extreme prejudice!_"

Upon receiving these commands, the other SWATBots stopped their wanton destruction and stomped towards Sonic.

In an instant, Sonic jumped into the air and began spinning and spinning until he turned into a spiky blue cyclone. The SWATBots were powerless to escape the pull as they were dragged into the tornado and torn to pieces.

Luckily, the winds generated by the cyclone managed to blow away the flames, but the Cobalt home was still in smoking shambles.

Finally, the cyclone died down, and Sonic stopped spinning, as he panted and clutched his head.

"Whoa, bro..." exclaimed Manic. "What the heck was THAT?"

"I think it should be called...the Sonic Cyclone." replied Sonia.

"_The Sonic Cyclone_?...not bad, sis," smiled Sonic as he flopped down, clutching his head. "Now if only I wasn't so disoriented, it would be even better."

Sonia smirked, before she picked up a SWATBot's head. "Just think...who would construct such a horrible device?" she asked, turning it around in her hands, in search of any kind of label.

Fortunately for her, her search would not be unsuccessful. On the back end of the head, Sonia found an engraving, which read in big, blocky letters:

**_Built by_**

**_Robotnik, Incorporated:_**

**_A sinister man with a master plan!_**

"Robotnik, Incorporated?" asked Sonia, as her brothers came to take a look as well. "Just like those robots we ran into earlier!"

"But what would this Robotnik bozo want with our family?" asked Manic.

"Well...Uncle Chuck used to invent stuff," replied Sonic. "Maybe he was after some invention or blueprint of his."

Rearing up, he quickly sped into the extinguished house. A few seconds later, he returned with a red, hard-cover book in his hand. On its front was a plain-white sticker; on it was written: _For Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Very important!_

Shortly after reconvening inside the van, the trio opened the book to its marked page, revealing that it was, in fact, some kind of journal.

Sonia cleared her throat as she read. "_'March 6th: today Ovi and I have made quite a bit of progress. We've finally perfected the Robo-Transmogrification Ray, and are hoping to conduct the first field test. If this works, we'll be able to fix broken limbs, grant new life to those with debilitating injuries or diseases...the possibilities are endless! I was a bit nervous about working with Dr. Kintobor, but his dedication has put my doubts to rest._'"

Her two brothers listened on as she continued reading.

"' _June 30th: Ovi seemed a bit...distracted today. He kept muttering something about failure and incompetence...I asked if he was alright, but he insisted it was nothing to worry over. He's been acting like this since last week, when G.U.N. visited our research facilities. While I'm a bit wary of them, Ovi was very suspicious of the group. It was almost like they'd slighted him somehow...but I just couldn't make sense of it."_

She turned to the last-written entry. "_July 6th: my blueprints are missing...and so is Ovi. His lab's been cleared out completely! It makes me shudder to think of just what he could be doing..._" she read, before seeing that the other pages were blank.

"There's nothing else here..." she exclaimed. "We have to go find Uncle Chuck and the others."

"Naturally!" Sonic replied. "But how are we gonna do that?"

Manic pondered for a moment, until inspiration struck him. "Yo, sibs, I got it!" he exclaimed. "We can look for more of those Power Rings! If Uncle Chuck made them, maybe they could lead us to him!"

"Manic...that plan is far-fetched, wild, and downright crazy," replied Sonia. "And at this point, it's the only chance we've got. Let's load up and move on out!"

And so, after gathering the supplies they needed, the triplets headed back on the road once more, with Sonic running, Manic on his hoverboard, and Sonia on her motorcycle. Soon, they were back in Green Hill, the area full of palm trees and tall, swaying flowers that seemed to dance on the breeze. Sonic managed to jump into the air and snag 5 rings before leaping onto a grassy platform and breaking open a TV-like box which contained 10 more rings inside.

_PYOW!_

The blue hedgehog darted out of the path of a laser blast. "Yowch! What was THAT?!" he exclaimed, before seeing a flying robot that looked like a giant blue wasp with a laser attached to the stinger.

"You're lookin' hungry," remarked Sonic. "How's about a taste of my Triple-S?" he curled into a ball, hopped up, and smashed the robot's head open, causing it to drop to the ground and fall apart, revealing a tiny, dazed walrus inside.

Running over the bridge, the triplets narrowly avoided getting munched by a robotic fish, smashed through a few more Crabmeat robots, and were spring-propelled to another ledge, all while passing by a signpost that looked like a blue lollipop, though when they passed it, the signpost ball turned red.

For the most part, the journey continued on ad verbatim until the trio arrived at a large sign with a picture of a rotund, bald man wearing glasses and a red shirt, not to mention a big, reddish-brown mustache, centered above the goofy grin on his face. The second they passed it, though, the sign spun around a few times before changing to show...a blank sign.

"I think I got this covered," remarked Manic as he took out a few cans of spray paint and began painting away at the blank sign as though he were an artist at his canvas.

Several minutes later, he put away his tools and took some steps back. On the once blank sign was now the Sonic Underground's logo, painted in blue and purple colors. (_For this, just imagine the actual Sonic Underground logo_).

"Well, it's an improvement." Sonia remarked, as she turned around...and let out a huge gasp.

Her brothers followed her gaze up to a gigantic golden ring suspended in the air, rotating under its own power.

Sonic gave an impressed whistle.

Suddenly, a gale-force suction pulled the triplets into the gigantic ring, before it vanished in a twinkle.

* * *

The hedgehogs groaned as they got to their feet, disoriented from their recent trip through the Warp Ring. "Dudes, anyone get the number of that truck?" asked Manic.

"Uggggh..." Sonia groaned as she clutched her head. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

"Good question," replied Sonic as he dusted himself off. "Too bad I don't have a good answer..."

Just then, a booming voice shook them. "**_WHO DARES TO FACE THE OMNIPOTENT OMNI-VIEWER?!_**" it shouted.

Sonic, Manic and Sonia looked up to see what resembled a gigantic HD television, except minus the frame, and only the screen, except it had a face that seemed to be formed from electrical energy. It seemed to be freely floating amongst a backdrop that looked like an unholy marriage of a "Magic Eye" poster and a scientific diagram. All around them floated bright, poofy clouds and multicolored birds...which soon changed into multicolored fish...and then back to birds...and so forth.

"Excuse me...mister Omni-Viewer, sir?" asked Sonia nervously as she turned to face the giant disembodied screen. "Where exactly IS this place?"

"_You are in MY domain now, my spiky friends,_" the Omni-Viewer exclaimed dramatically. "_Welcome...to the WARP OF CONFUSION! Better known as the Special Zone, Secret Zone, or my personal favorite, Kaleidoscope Canyon._"

"Um...thanks," Manic replied. "But what are we doing here, anyway?"

The Omni-Viewer pondered for a few moments before responding. "_Did you get sucked into a giant, rotating golden ring?_" he asked.

The triplets nodded in response.

"_That would explain it..._" the Omni-Viewer replied. "_Well...as you might have noticed, things aren't exactly going great on your home planet. Whatnot with your family being kidnapped and all the freaky robots running wild._"

"We're...well-aware, yes," noted Sonic. "How are we supposed to stop it?"

Omni smiled behind his screen. "_I think I may be able to help you out there," _he replied, before he began to concentrate. Suddenly, in a crackle of electrical energy, a small blue gemstone had appeared in front of Sonic's feet. He knelt down and picked it up.

"While I'll admit that's one shiny little rock, why'd you give this to us?" asked Sonia. "And for that matter, what _is _it, anyway?"

Omni nodded. "_Right...well, this is a Chaos Emerald. In the olden days, there were four, each with a special ability: one granted invisibility, another granted invulnerability, the third granted immortality, and the fourth had the ability to grant life to lifeless objects. Of course, in order to maintain stability, three more were forged, and the Emeralds were each changed to a different color: blue, green, yellow, red, pink, silver._" he explained.

"But what about lucky number 7?" asked Manic.

"_Oh, that one? Well, you won't find that one for a good, long while,_" replied Omni. "_but for the time being, six should do the trick._"

"What trick?" asked Sonic.

"_You know, turning all the robots back into Mobians, defeating the bad guys, that sort of thing!_" Omni explained. "_But...I suppose I've done enough talking for this point. The other emeralds are hidden somewhere within the Zones you'll be traveling to._"

The hedgehog triplets glanced at each other. Did they want to go through with this? They were just teenagers, after all...but Uncle Chuck and their parents needed their help.

"Let's juice and jam, sibs." Sonic smiled, and they each put their hands out, before slapping high-fives.

"_Sounds like a good sign!_" Omni beamed as Manic put the emerald into his fanny pack. "_Anyways, I'll be sure to teleport you three back to your realm so you can continue on your quest. Good luck!_"

The triplets looked down to see that their bodies were now engulfed in a crackling blue light. "Catch ya later, Omni-dude!" Sonic called as they disappeared. "Cuz we're up, over, and GONE...!"

Omni sighed, contentedly. "_I like those hedgehogs._"

* * *

Back on Mobius, the hedgehog triplets reappeared in a crackle of blue energy...to the place they'd been when they were zapped out.

"Guys...was that..._real_?" asked Sonia. "Or did we just have the same hallucination all at once?"

Sonic pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald. "Yeah, I don't think that THIS is a hallucination." he replied, showing his siblings.

Realizing that this was proof of their strange experience, Manic and Sonia climbed back aboard the Tour Bus, while Sonic revved up his feet and sped on ahead.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._**

A large, dome-shaped capsule was being put up in the forest by four SWATBot troopers. Supervising the construction was a short human with pale skin and grayish-blue eyes. He had a very long neck, a pointy, beaklike nose, and a balding head with only 5 strands of hair atop it. He wore a green button-up turtleneck, a pair of dark-green trousers, and brown boots.

"Is the containment capsule finished?" he asked.

"_Affirmative, Commander Snively_." replied the SWATBot.

At this, the short man began to fume like a teakettle.

"My name is NOT 'Snively'!" he shouted angrily. "IT! IS! COLIN! Get it right, OR I'LL MELT YOU DOWN FOR SPARE PARTS!"

The SWATBot looked nervous as it saluted and quickly left so as to avoid angering its commander any further.

The man flashed a glint of a smirk under his pointed nose. _That ought to keep the bolt-heads in line_, he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a yell which jostled him from his thoughts: "**COLIN...!**"

Snively put his hand to his face and quietly muttered to himself, lamenting on how great it would've been to be an only child. Instead, he got stuck with Ovina Kintobor, but most kids called her "Eggatha", on account of her orange-red hair looking similar to that of Dr. Kintobor.

Snively then decided it would be smarter to see what his little sister wanted get this over with. He couldn't just leave her to her own devices, knowing full well that it would most likely conclude in a disaster...one that he would undoubtedly receive the blame for.

"...what is it, Ovina?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"I'm having a tea party," she replied, gesturing to a Burrobot, who had a straw hat on top of its head and a small cup in its hands. "You want in or what? You seem...overworked."

Snively clutched the bridge of his pointy nose. "...it's nothing, Ovina; I just want this to go well for uncle Ovi...and that kind of pressure is stressful on me." he explained.

"Well, try not to worry so much, big brother," Ovina replied. "People who get all stressed out usually make mistakes, and the Kintobor family isn't in the business of making mistakes."

Snively sighed. His sister made an interesting point. Maybe she wasn't such a little pain after all.


	5. Running Into Trouble

_**Happy New Year, everyone! Now that I've taken on a new name, I figure I owe you all a present. So consider these new chapters my gifts to all of you!**_

_**The first new chapter of 2020!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Running into Trouble**

**(**_adapted from _**GREEN HILL ZONE: ACT 3)**

Sonic curled up into a ball, jumped into a nearby palm tree, and shattered another miniature television like the pinata at his birthday party. When he landed back on the ground, however, Sonia and Manic noticed their brother was covered in sparkles for some reason.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" asked Sonia.

"Well, I don't feel like I might die, so that's a start," replied Sonic, tapping his foot at a much faster speed than normal. In fact, he was tapping so rapidly that the tip of his sneaker burst into flames. Fortunately, one of the freed animals sprayed it with a fire extinguisher, despite the fact Sonic's shoes were fireproof, ensuring that they wouldn't burn to ashes if he ever ran fast enough to light them ablaze.

"Dude...I think that TV you smashed gave you a serious power boost," explained Manic. "Kinda like you're some kind of...Nitro Sonic!"

Sonic's eyebrows perked up. "Nitro Sonic, huh? Now _there's _a name!" he grinned, as he began to rev his feet up. However, instead of turning into a blurry, spinning wheel, they took on the shape of a blurry, cycling 8, which was kicking up some seriously major dustage.

"Time to see what this baby can do!" the blue hedgehog told himself as he suddenly shot off through the area, blasting through robots before they could process what had attacked them; zipping over rope-bridges so quickly that he left a trail of flames in his wake; and collecting as many rings as he possibly could.

"YEEE-HAAAW!" Manic whooped. "Just look at him go, sis. Days like this, I wish _I_ could be the Fastest Thing Alive."

Soon after, Sonic's sparkly aura had flickered out, but he was still going plenty fast. However, as Manic and Sonia took to their own vehicles in order to keep up with him, they didn't realize they were being closely monitored.

On the outer walls of one of the empty houses, the surface seemed to ripple briefly, exposing a dark-blue, reptilian robot. It had a long, stripey tail; four chrome feet, each with 3 fingers; a sharp brown crest on its head, and two large, bulging red eyes. The eyes seemed to shift and change, but in actuality, its eyes were actually high-quality surveillance cameras taking pictures of the trio and sending them to Snively…

* * *

Said recipient, in question, was in the midst of an imaginary tea party with Eggatha, who was also joined by Splats (robot rabbit), Burrobot (mining robot with a drill for a nose, a red cap, and tank treads), and Orbinaut (floating sphere with eyes surrounded by spiked mace-balls). Surprisingly, spending time with his younger sister wasn't as difficult as he made it out to be. It _was _a nice way to reduce the stress he felt, not to mention...

But he was jostled out of his reverie by an incoming message that had been sent to his computer. Checking the message and seeing that it was from the Newt-ron's camera vision, Colin checked through the photo and video files. From what the video displayed, the blue creature was incredibly fast, not to mention ferociously destructive.

But the pink and green ones...while they didn't have super-speed, they were also quite formidable. Minimizing his email window, Snively looked over to his little sister.

"...time to go for a drive." he announced.

* * *

Back with the Sonic Underground, they had just managed to plow through a squadron of Buzzbombers and Crabmeats, even after Sonic's temporary power-up had run out the clock.

"Yo, guys; we're almost finished!" Manic pointed out, seeing a large dome implanted in the ground before a sign that looked just like the one they'd passed earlier.

"Now, you're talkin', Manic!" Sonic smiled. "Time ta juice an' cut it loose!" But before he could tear towards the sign, he heard the sound of jet engines. Sonia and Manic did a double-take, seeing that the source of said noise was an egg-shaped grey pod; its lower part was completely black;it had a single headlight on the front;each side of the hovercraft had air seals, small wings, horizontal black and yellow stripes and a rocket thruster on the back end.

Aboard the hovercraft were two passengers: a diminutive-looking young man with a pointed nose and only a few strands of hair on his head, and a small, red-haired little girl in the back seat.

"Attention, worthless peons: your efforts are commendable, but futile!" announced the boy. "Now, you face the wrath of the Robotnik Family!"

" 'Robotnik'?" Sonic exclaimed, the realization dawning. "So are you two the ones behind this?!"

"Only in part," replied the pointy-nosed boy. "I am Collin Robotnik, lower servant to a grander design. Those of the brilliant genius, Ivo Robotnik! He shall bring order to these wild lands; all greenery shall be paved...these filthy vermin shall power shiny robots...Mobius will not only _work_ like, but _BECOME _a WELL-OILED MACHINE!"

A tiny clearing of the throat was heard behind him.

"...and this is my sister, Ovina," Collin said with a sigh.

The young girl poked her head over the edge of the hovercraft. "You've been getting in the way of our plans, and we're not gonna let you get away with it!" she shouted, making taunting faces at the triplets. "That goes for me _and _Snively here."

Colin muttered something under his breath as he rubbed his forehead in aggravation.

"Wow, what a jerk." Sonic scoffed.

"SILENCE! YOU _DARE _DOUBT THE BRILLIANCE OF ROBOTNIK?!" roared Snively. "BAH! As if _you _vermin could hope to comprehend his sheer intellect! Sadly, none of you will have the opportunity!"

**(Music: Sonic 1 Boss Orchestra Remix)**

He began to cackle as he pressed an orange button on the dashboard; as he did that, the bottom of the hovercraft opened up, and a massive wrecking ball covered in checkerboard patterns fell out, linked to a metal chain. Controlling the wrecking ball's path with a joystick, Snively swung the ball towards Sonic, who was quickly shoved out of the way by Manic.

"Thanks for the save, bro," remarked Sonic. "But how do we beat this guy?"

"Leave it to Sister Sonia," the magenta-haired hedgehog replied, picking up her medallion and changing it into her keyboard, which she aimed like a rifle at the bottom of the hovercraft. She fired a blast of blue energy at the ship, and it jostled its passengers around for a bit before resuming normal operation.

"Accursed wretches! They seek to impede the progress of the Robotnik Regime!" growled Snively as he wound up and swung the Checker-Wrecker Ball once more, aiming for Sonia. Before he could even blink, however, Sonic whisked his sister out of the way and to safety before the ball could even hit her.

"The undercarriage..." Sonia murmured.

"Say again, sis?" asked Sonic.

"We gotta hit the undercarriage! I don't know how many hits it'll take, but that's our objective," explained Sonia. "...that and to not get flattened by that wrecking ball."

"I think they could use a shot o' my Triple-S!" Sonic remarked as he put Sonia down and ricocheted towards the underside, scoring two solid hits.

"There goes that blue meanie!" Ovina exclaimed. "Lemme use it, I'll get him!" she told her brother.

"You're not old enough to drive, but I _am_!" Snively retorted as he continued swinging the wrecking ball, only to get jostled around two more times.

"Time to wrap this up!" Sonic said as he landed on the ground, and spun back into a blurry blue buzz saw, leaping into action once more...and slicing off the chain of the Checker-Wrecker Ball, which fell to the ground with a THUD!

"No...no, no, NO!" Snively scowled. "This isn't FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"...I don't wanna say you shoulda let me drive it, but..._yeah_." Ovina replied.

"Looks like your toy is broken," Manic remarked. "Ain't that just too bad..."

"YOU! You're responsible for this, you-you-YOU..." Snively fumed. "GGGGRRRRRRAGH! You won't be so arrogant when the good doctor decides to handle you himself! This isn't over, not by a long shot!"

He fired up the engines, and took off into the distance.

"So long, forget to write!" Manic called. "And now to open the dome-thing." Sonic did some stretches to limber up, and then he leapt onto the top of the dome. In minutes, the dome broke apart, releasing multiple Mobians from imprisonment, the last of them being a brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connected to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail; her face had a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes were settled. She wore a pair of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades; as well as a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath.

"Thank you for getting us out of that containment dome," she said, brushing herself off until she got a look at Sonic.

"Well, hey; it's just what we...do..." the hedgehog replied, his muzzle turning bright-red.

For a moment, it seemed like time itself had ground to a halt; that nothing in the universe existed, save for these two whose eyes were locked on one another.

"..._ahem._"

The two blinked in surprise, jostled out of their reverie.

"Right, of course...where are my manners?" the chipmunk girl asked. "My name is Sally Acorn; pleased to meet you, Mister...?"

"What you see is what you get — just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue blur said with an air of confidence.

Sonia and Manic rolled their eyes at how such a line could be both cool AND corny at the same time.

"Well...Sonic...I was on a mission to find my father, until that Snively guy had his robots imprison me in that capsule." Sally explained.

"Talk about great timing," Manic exclaimed. "We're trying to save our family! Maybe you could tag along?"

"I suppose that would be fine," Sally replied. "It never hurts to have a few extra aces in your deck."

"Hey, we're as aces as ace can be!" Sonic declared. "Consider us a team, Sal!"

"It's Sally...and thank you..."


End file.
